zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask (jap. , Zeruda no densetsu: Mujura no kamen, wörtlich: Die Legende von Zelda: Mujuras Maske) ist ein Videospiel vom Genre der Action-Adventure, entwickelt von dem japanischen Spielkonsolenhersteller und Software-Entwickler Nintendo. Es wurde am 17. November 2000 als sechster Teil der The-Legend-of-Zelda-Reihe veröffentlicht und ist der zweite Titel in dieser Serie, der auf der Nintendo-64-Plattform erschien. Der Titel fand weltweit 3,36 Millionen Käufer.The Magic Box: videospielrelevante Meldungen vom 25.03.2004, festgehalten im Internet Archive (englisch, aufgerufen am 2. Februar 2008) 2003 erschien Majora’s Mask zusammen mit Ocarina of Time, The Adventure of Link und The Legend of Zelda auf einer limitierten Collector’s Edition für Nintendo GameCube. Protagonist ist der junge Link, der in einer dreitägigen Zeitschleife das Herabstürzen des Mondes auf eine Stadt verhindern und hierfür vier bewachte Tempel meistern sowie verschiedenen Charakteren aus ihren individuellen Nöten helfen muss. Handlung Die Intro-Sequenz des Spiels gibt die Geschehnisse des vorhergehenden Zelda-Titels Ocarina of Time wieder und setzt mit der Handlung daran an. Der junge Link wird in einem Wald vom Horror Kid, einem kindlichen Kobold, überfallen und seiner Okarina beraubt. Das Horror Kid trägt Majoras Maske, ein beseeltes, böswilliges Objekt, welches die Handlungen seines Trägers beeinflusst. Bei der Verfolgung des Diebs gerät Link in eine Welt namens Termina. Das Horror Kid verwandelt ihn in ein kleines Deku-Kind, ein humanoides Pflanzenwesen. Link findet sich kurze Zeit später innerhalb eines Uhrturms in Unruhstadt wieder, einer zentral in Termina gelegenen Ortschaft. Hier trifft er auf einen reisenden Maskenhändler, der sich als eigentlicher Besitzer von Majoras Maske zu erkennen gibt und Link anbietet, ihm im Tausch gegen seine gestohlene Maske in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zu verhelfen. Der Maskenhändler gewährt für diese Aufgabe einen Zeitraum von drei Tagen. Im weiteren Verlauf stellt sich heraus, dass das Horror Kid den Mond auf einen Kollisionskurs mit Unruhstadt beschwört und dass der Einschlag mit dem Ablaufen der vom Maskenhändler vorgegebenen Frist zusammenfällt. In der letzten Nacht vor der Endzeit gelingt es dem Deku Link, das Horror Kid zu konfrontieren und sich seine Okarina wieder anzueignen. Mit seinem Instrument ist es ihm möglich, drei Tage durch die Zeit zum Zeitpunkt seines ersten Treffens mit dem Maskenhändler zurück zu reisen. Der Maskenhändler lehrt Link, wie er sich mit seiner Okarina aus seiner Deku-Gestalt befreien kann und erwartet, im Gegenzug Majoras Maske von Link zu erhalten. Als er feststellt, dass Link diese nicht bekommen hat, beschwört er ihn, die Maske zu beschaffen, um größeres Unheil abzuwenden. In seiner menschlichen Form als Waffenträger ist es Link nun gestattet, die Stadt zu verlassen. Er erkundet das Land und sucht vier großangelegte Tempel auf, in denen es jeweils einen Wächter zu besiegen gilt, um einen von vier Giganten zu erwecken. Diese Giganten stellen die Schutzgötter von Termina dar. Um Zugang zu den Tempeln zu erhalten, muss sich Link mit den Problemen der an dem jeweiligen Tempel ansässigen Bewohner auseinandersetzen und deren Vertrauen gewinnen. Hierfür hat Link die Möglichkeit, seine Gestalt zu verändern, um sich bei den einzelnen Völkern als Angehöriger auszugeben. Nachdem Link alle vier Giganten erweckt hat, tritt er dem Horror Kid erneut gegenüber. Mit einem Lied beschwört er die vier Schutzgötter aus den vier Himmelsrichtungen herbei, die gemeinsam den Mond in seinem Fall auffangen und ihn über der Stadt in die Luft stemmen. Majoras Maske gibt sich als Individuum zu erkennen und löst sich vom Horror Kid, den Schwächen seines Trägers überdrüssig. Die Maske gelangt in das Innere des Mondes und erhöht dessen Gravitation, was die Kräfte der vier Giganten zu übersteigen droht. Link folgt Majoras Maske in den Mond und fordert sie zum Kampf. Nach Links Sieg kehrt der Mond in seine Umlaufbahn zurück. Der Maskenhändler nimmt die nun leblose Maske in Gewahrsam und Link verlässt Termina. Gameplay Viele der spielmechanischen Aspekte und Funktionsweisen wurden vom ersten N64-Zelda-Spiel Ocarina of Time übernommen. Dies betrifft die Steuerung im Allgemeinen sowie Konzept und Handhabung der meisten Items. Steuerung Man betrachtet Link in der dritten Person und bedient das Spiel mit einem Gamepad. Die Spielfigur wird mit dem Analog-Stick unter freier Kameraführung im dreidimensionalen Raum gesteuert. Läuft sie über das Ende einer Plattform hinaus oder auf eine erhöhte Ebene zu, springt sie automatisch. Drei Knöpfe können frei Ausrüstungsgegenständen oder Masken zugewiesen werden. Angriff (Schwert) und Blocken (Schild) sind einzelnen Knöpfen vorgegeben. Ein multifunktionaler Knopf dient situationsabhängig zur Interaktion mit Nicht-Spieler-Charakteren (verkürzt NPC aus dem englischen non-player character) oder spielrelevanten Objekten sowie für spezielle Bewegungs-Manöver. Ein selbstständiger Cursor in Form einer kleinen Fee markiert Gegner und andere Interaktionsobjekte im Sichtbereich der Spielfigur. Per Knopfdruck bleibt der Protagonist einem markierten Ziel stets zugewandt und die Perspektive ändert sich, sodass sowohl Link als auch das Ziel auf dem Bildschirm gleichzeitig ausgegeben werden. So fokussierte Gegner kann man zum Beispiel zielsicher mit Projektilen angreifen, ohne dass sie vorher manuell anvisiert werden müssten. Die Spielwelt Termina In der Mitte der Oberwelt befindet sich Unruhstadt, wo das eigentliche Spiel nach einer kurzen Einführungsphase beginnt. Um die Stadt herum erstreckt sich ein Feld, über welches man vier thematisch unterschiedliche Gebiete erreicht: ein giftiger Sumpf, ein verschneites Gebirge, ein Strand am Ozean und das von Geistern und Untoten bewohnte Reich Ikana. In jedem dieser Gebiete befindet sich einer der Tempel, die Link aufsuchen muss. Außerhalb von bewohnten Siedlungen kann der Spieler auf feindselige Kreaturen treffen, die nach ihrem Tod verbrauchbare Items wie zum Beispiel Geld oder Munition hinterlassen. Auf der Oberwelt findet ein Tag-Nacht-Wechsel statt, wobei nachts andere Gegnertypen in höherer Anzahl unterwegs sind. Die vier Dungeons, im Spiel Tempel genannt, sind in Aufbau und Athomsphäre einer Thematik unterworfen, die sich an der jeweiligen Umgebung orientiert. So steht zum Beispiel der Tempel am Ozean zu einem großen Teil unter Wasser und beherbergt Wasserleitungen, die Mühlräder speisen. Ziel in jedem Dungeon ist es, zum Endgegner des Tempels zu gelangen und diesen niederzustrecken. Ein Dungeon setzt sich dabei aus voneinander abgegrenzten Räumen oder Arealen zusammen. Türen, die in einen noch unerforschten Raum führen, können mit einem Schloss versiegelt sein. Über den Dungeon verstreut findet man Truhen, deren Inhalte ein weiteres Erforschen des Komplex ermöglichen oder erleichtern: *Jeder Tempel beherbergt eine Karte, die den Dungeon in seiner Gesamtheit abbildet; ohne Karte hat man lediglich Überblick auf bereits besuchte Räume. *Ein Kompass zeigt alle ungeöffneten Truhen auf der Karte an, wie auch den Raum, in dem der Endgegner wartet. *Kleine Schlüssel entfernen für eine beliebige, verschlossene Tür im Tempel das Siegel, verbrauchen sich jedoch dabei. *In jedem Tempel ist ein neuer Ausrüstungsgegenstand zu finden. *Der Masterschlüssel entfernt das spezielle Siegel an der Tür zum Endgegner. Truhen können bei Betreten eines Raums versteckt sein und erscheinen erst unter bestimmten Bedingungen, beispielsweise nach dem Töten aller Gegner im Raum, nach Betätigung eines Schalters oder nach Lösen eines Rätsels. Teilweise benötigt der Spieler dafür das im aktuellen Dungeon auffindbare Item, so sind zum Beispiel manche Gegner nur mit einer bestimmten Waffe verwundbar. Somit sieht sich der Spieler eventuell gezwungen, stellenweise umzukehren und den Dungeon an anderer Stelle zu erkunden, wenn ihm die passenden Utensilien oder kleine Schlüssel fehlen. Der Masterschlüssel und das spezielle Item werden jeweils von einem Zwischengegner bewacht und müssen erkämpft werden. Items Im Laufe des Spiels sammelt Link Ausrüstungsgegenstände ein, die im Kampf gegen Widersacher, zur Lösung von Rätseln und zum Erreichen von unbesuchten Arealen verwendet werden. Diese Items sind meist an abgelegenen oder bewachten Orten zu finden. Solche Gegenstände sind zum Beispiel der Bogen, kleine Bomben oder auch leere Flaschen, in denen Flüssigkeiten oder kleine Lebewesen aufbewahrt werden können. Die Okarina der Zeit ist ein aus dem vorhergehenden Zelda-Titel übernommenes Musikinstrument. Nach Ansetzen des Instruments werden fünf Tasten zum Spielen benutzt, wobei jede Taste eine Note repräsentiert. Jedes gelernte Lied ist eine definierte Folge von Noten, nach deren Eingabe eine entsprechende Melodie ertönt. Die Lieder eröffnen unterschiedliche Funktionen, zum Beispiel lässt das Lied der Schwingen den Spielcharakter zu bestimmten Punkten auf der Landkarte reisen; das Lied der Befreiung wiederum bannt Geister und Magien in Masken, die daraufhin in das Inventar aufgenommen werden können. Ein großer Schwerpunkt und auch ein beherrschendes Thema des Spiels sind Masken. Insgesamt kann man 24 Masken im Spiel finden und der Spielfigur aufsetzen. Die meisten Masken lassen die NPC''s anders auf Link reagieren und besitzen eine spezielle, im Spiel einzigartige Funktion. Diese spezielle Funktion kann aus der Reaktion bestimmter NPCs auf die Maske resultieren oder eine neue Handlungsfähigkeit ermöglichen, wie zum Beispiel einen Tanz. Manche Masken beherbergen auch langfristig nützliche Fähigkeiten, so etwa die ''Hasenohren, die die Spielfigur schneller laufen lassen. Neben diesen Masken mit relativ kleinen Funktionserweiterungen gibt es drei primäre Verwandlungsmasken. Beim Aufsetzen verändern sie die Gestalt der Spielfigur. So kann sich Link in einen kleinen Deku-Jungen, in einen Goronen, einen steinernen Humanoiden, und in einen Zora, einen amphibischen Meermenschen verwandeln. In jeder dieser Formen hat er individuelle, neue Angriffstechniken und Fortbewegungsmöglichkeiten. Ferner erhält der Spieler erweiterten Zugang zu Informationen und Arealen des jeweiligen Volkes, wenn er den verwandelten Protagonisten als Angehörigen derselben Art ausgibt. Es gibt zwei weitere Masken, die Link bei Gebrauch verwandeln, jedoch ist deren Benutzung auf den Kampf gegen Endgegner beschränkt. Zeitschleife Hauptmerkmal des Spiels ist die dreitägige Zeitschleife, in der das Spiel durchlaufen wird. Der Spieler beginnt eine Zeitschleife in Unruhstadt. Bis zum Aufprall des Mondes bleiben Link drei Tage; eine Stunde im Spiel dauert tatsächlich eine Minute, was einem ungefähren Zeitrahmen von 72 Minuten entspricht; während automatisch ablaufenden Sequenzen und der Einblendung von Textdialogen verstreicht keine Zeit. Wenn der Spieler zum ersten Mal die Nacht des letzten Tages erreicht, muss Link dem Horror Kid gegenübertreten, um seine gestohlene Okarina wiederzubekommen. Ist dies gelungen, wird der Spieler in einer kurzen Sequenz in die Hymne der Zeit eingeführt. Durch das Spielen der Hymne der Zeit springt Link zu dem Zeitpunkt zurück, an dem die Zeitschleife initial in Unruhstadt begonnen hat. Er verliert dabei alle verbrauchbaren Gegenstände wie Pfeile und Bomben, Geld und Schlüssel für Dungeons sowie spezielle Gegenstände, die man in Tauschgeschäften oder nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen erhalten kann. Aus Tempeln behält er neben dem speziellen Ausrüstungsgegenstand die Karte, den Kompass und die Trophäe vom Endgegner. Gleichzeitig stellt diese Art der Zeitreise die einzige Möglichkeit dar, den Spielstand dauerhaft zu speichern. An einzelnen, vorgegebenen Punkten auf der Oberwelt kann das Spiel ohne Fortschrittverlust zum Titelbildschirm verlassen werden. Diese Sicherung ist jedoch keine dauerhafte Speicherung und verfällt, wenn man das Spiel wiederaufnimmt. Somit steht der Spieler unter Zeitdruck, wenn er sich langwierigen Aufgaben widmen will, zeitlich festgelegte Ereignisse beeinflussen möchte oder einen der großangelegten Tempel erforscht. Läuft die vom Spiel vorgegebene Frist ab, wird eine Sequenz gezeigt, in der der Mond in die Stadt einschlägt und Link von einer brennenden Stoßwelle erfasst wird. Dabei geht der gesamte Spielfortschritt verloren, der in der betreffenden Schleifeninstanz erreicht wurde. Optionale Inhalte Der Spieler hat die Möglichkeit, neben der Reise zu den Tempeln kleinere Aufgaben (Sidequests) zu erfüllen, sich an Minispielen zu versuchen und die Oberwelt auszukundschaften. Dies wird durch Items oder erhöhtes Tragevolumen von verbrauchbaren Gegenständen belohnt. Auf diese Weisen kommt Link auch in den Besitz der meisten Masken, da nur ein Bruchteil von ihnen zum Beenden des Spiels notwendig ist. Viele der Sidequests betreffen Charaktere, die im Verlauf der drei Tage einem eigenen Zeitplan folgen und zu bestimmten Zeiten an verschiedenen Orten anzutreffen sind. Diese Umstände können sich durch das Einmischen des Spielers ändern. Im Notizbuch der Bomber werden solche Charaktere festgehalten, zusammen mit betreffenden Aufgaben, den eventuell bereits erhaltenen Belohnungen, und relevanten Uhrzeiten, zu denen Link mit ihnen interagieren kann, um Zeitplan und Handlungsabfolgen dieser Charaktere zu beeinflussen. Dieses Notizbuch kann im Pausemenü eingesehen werden. Die aktuelle Uhrzeit wird im laufenden Spiel stets am unteren Bildschirmrand angezeigt. In jedem der vier Tempel sind 15 kleine, sogenannte verirrte Feen aufzufinden. Sammelt man diese alle ein und bringt sie zu einer entsprechenden Quelle in der Nähe des Tempels, werden Links kämpferische Attribute aufgewertet, zum Beispiel wird der durch Angriffe erhaltene Schaden verringert. Ferner ist es dem Spieler möglich, Links Herzleiste, die seine Lebensenergie darstellt, durch das Aufsammeln von Herzteilen und Herzcontainern zu erweitern. Technik Majora’s Mask ist ein Spiel in 3D-Computergrafik und der zweite Titel in der Zelda-Reihe, der diese Art der Darstellung nutzt. Die Grafik-Engine wurde vom Vorgänger Ocarina of Time übernommmen und modifiziert. Im direkten Vergleich weisen die Charaktermodelle mehr Animationen und Polygone auf, auch können sie in einer höheren Anzahl gleichzeitig auf dem Bildschirm ausgegeben werden. In atmosphärischen Zwischensequenzen kommt Motion Blur zum Einsatz. Verantwortlich für die Musik im Spiel zeichnen sich Koji Kondo und Toru Minegishi. Das aus früheren Zelda-Spielen bekannte Oberweltthema wurde überarbeitet wiedereingeführt und ist auf dem Feld um Unruhstadt zu hören. Die vier Gebiete mit den vier Tempeln werden von langsamen Liedern unterlegt; wird der Wächter eines Tempels besiegt, hört man im anliegenden Gebiet stattdessen vorgenanntes Hauptthema. In der zentralen Stadt ist an jedem der drei Tage ein Lied in unterschiedlichen Variationen zu hören, welche den größer werdenden Mond begleiten. In den Nächten wird auf der Oberwelt keine Hintergrundmusik eingespielt. Nähert sich Link einer feindseligen Kreatur, wird eine spezielle, den Kampf begleitende Melodie eingeblendet. Stilistisch orientiert sich die Musik teilweise an der Chinesischen Oper.Inside Zelda, Nintendo-eigener Artikel zu Koji Kondo (englisch, aufgerufen am 2. Februar 2008) 2000 erschien neben der Veröffentlichung des originalen Soundtracks ein Musikalbum namens The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask Orchestrations, welches sich aus Arrangements zusammensetzt. Dabei erhielten die ursprünglich für eine Endlosschleife vorgesehenen Lieder ein definiertes Ende, teilweise wurden auch zusätzliche Abschnitte komponiert. Der Titel beinhaltet keine Sprachausgabe, lediglich Kampfgeschrei des Protagonisten und Ausrufe einzelner NPC''s. Das Spiel befindet sich auf einer 32 MB großen Cartridge. Zur Sicherung des Fortschritts stehen zwei Spielstandeinträge zur Verfügung; der Spielstand wird direkt im Modul auf einem EEPROM-Speicherbaustein gesichert. Ein leerer Spielstandeintrag wird zu Beginn mit dem Namen versehen, mit dem der Protagonist im Spiel angesprochen werden soll. Zum Betreiben des Spiels ist ein Expansion Pak in der Konsole notwendig. Das optionale Rumble Pak wird für Force Feedback unterstützt. Entwicklung Nach der Fertigstellung von ''Ocarina of Time 1998 sollte als nächstes Zelda-Projekt eine modifizierte, schwierigere Version des Spiels für das 64DD entwickelt werden. Der Projekttitel lautete Ura Zelda und lässt sich als Alternatives Zelda übersetzen. Eiji Aonuma, ein bei Ocarina of Time für das Design von Dungeons und den darin vorkommenden Gegnern verantwortlicher Direktor, bat Shigeru Miyamoto, stattdessen an einem völlig neuen Zelda arbeiten zu dürfen. Miyamoto übertrug die Verantwortung für diesen Titel, der vorläufig Zelda: Gaiden genannt wurde, auf Aonuma (Gaiden bedeutet hier soviel wie nebenläufige Erzählung). Eiji Aonuma löste damit Shigeru Miyamoto als den leitenden Designer hinter der Zelda-Reihe ab. Miyamoto war in seiner Rolle als Supervisor an der Planungsphase beteiligt und brachte sich in den finalen Schritten der Entwicklung wieder ein. In der Planungsphase wurden die grundlegenden Konzepte festgelegt, dieselben drei Tage immer wieder zu durchleben und die Abläufe darin zu erforschen, sowie, den Protagonisten in andere Spielfiguren zu verwandeln. Die eigentliche Entwicklung begann im August des Jahres 1999.Jason Leung auf Nintendo.com: Tagebuch eines englischen Übersetzers für Majora’s Mask (englisch, aufgerufen am 2. Februar 2008) Das Entwicklerteam von Ocarina of Time wurde dabei beinahe unverändert für diesen Titel übernommen.Nintendo.com: Interview zur Entwicklung von Majora’s Mask mit Shigeru Miyamoto, Takashi Tezuka (Supervisor) und Eiji Aonuma (Director). (englisch), aufgerufen am 2. Februar 2008 Miyamoto wies an, die Entwicklung schnell abzuschließen und die für den Vorgänger langwierig entwickelte Engine effektiv zu nutzen. Der Zeitdruck, dem sich das Entwicklerteam dabei unterworfen sah, fand seinen Weg ins eigentliche Spiel, in der Form von unentwegt arbeitenden Handwerkern, die im Zweifel liegen, ob ihr Bauvorhaben rechtzeitig fertiggestellt werden kann. Der japanischen Version fehlen einige Details, die den anderen Sprachausführungen nachträglich hinzugefügt wurden. So gibt es in dem ursprünglichen Spiel keine Möglichkeit, das Spiel temporär zu sichern und innerhalb einer Zeitschleife zu unterbrechen. Kritik Das Spiel wurde generell positiv bewertet.Game Rankings und MetaCritic: Wertungsdurchschnitte aus englischsprachigen Kritiken (aufgerufen am 2. Februar 2008) Hervorgehoben wurden dabei der fordernde Schwierigkeitsgrad, die Atmosphäre im Spiel, die große Zahl an Nebenaufgaben, sowie das Konzept der verschiedenen Masken und ihre Verwandlungskräfte. Majora’s Mask wurde atmosphärisch finsterer als seine Vorgänger eingeschätzt. So vergleicht Matt Casamassina (IGN) das Spiel bei einer Benotung von 9,9/10 mit dem zweiten Star Wars-Film: Laut Dale Weir (GameCritics.com) erzeugt die zeitliche Begrenzung im Spiel ein anhaltendes Gefühl der Spannung: Bemängelt wurden der gelegentliche Einbruch der Framerate, die Qualität einzelner Texturen und die zu synthetisch klingenden MIDI-Musiken. Auch könne das ungewöhnliche Speichersystem zusammen mit der zeitlichen Begrenzung Spieler abschrecken. Craig Majaski sieht die Ursache für vorkommende Mängel im Wechsel in der Designleitung: Als Maßstab für die Bewertung wurde auch der Vorgängertitel Ocarina of Time herangezogen. So gehen bei Fran Mirabella III bereits bekannte Elemente nicht in die Bewertung ein. Positive Veränderungen seien die Erwachsenen zugänglichere Handlung und das Wegfallen von überflüssigen Hinweisen: Andere Kritiker sehen den letztgenannten Aspekt dagegen als Negativpunkt. So vermisst Fritz Schober (gamigo) Jeff Gerstmann schrieb für GameSpot, dass die Unterschiede zum Vorgänger geteilte Resonanz hervorrufen würden, und bewertete das Spiel mit 8,3 von 10 Punkten: Quellen * IGN: Vortrag von Eiji Aonuma auf der Game Developers Conference 2004, unter Anderem zur Entwicklung von Majora’s Mask (englisch, aufgerufen am 17. Mai 2008) * N-Sider: Transkription einer Telefonkonferenz mit Shigeru Miyamoto (Producer/''Supervisor''), Eiji Aonuma (Game System Director) und Mitsuhiro Takano (Script Director) über die Entwicklung von Majora’s Mask (englisch, aufgerufen am 17. Mai 2008) * GameCritics.com: Test (englisch, aufgerufen am 17. Mai 2008) * GameSpot: Test (englisch, aufgerufen am 17. Mai 2008) * gamigo: Test (aufgerufen am 17. Mai 2008) * Gaming Age: Test (englisch, aufgerufen am 17. Mai 2008) * IGN: Test (englisch, aufgerufen am 17. Mai 2008) Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Das Zelda Universum - Majora's Mask: Spielbeschreibung auf der Website zur Spielreihe * Kategorie:Action-Adventure Majora’s Mask Kategorie:Nintendo-64-Spiel Kategorie:GameCube-Spiel Kategorie:Computerspiel 2000 ar:ذا لجند أوف زيلدا#.D9.82.D9.86.D8.A7.D8.B9_.D9.85.D8.A7.D8.AC.D9.88.D8.B1.D8.A7_.28Majora.27s_Mask.29 da:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask en:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask es:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask fi:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask fr:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask gl:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask it:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ja:ゼルダの伝説 ムジュラの仮面 nl:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask pl:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask pt:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ro:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ru:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask simple:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask sv:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask